Insomnia
by I'm Nobody's Girlfriend
Summary: As a child, Donatello had some trouble getting to sleep. Some things never change... Oneshot. Warning: Random fluff ;)


**Hey guys! I'm back! I finally got Microsoft Word! YAY! :D I've had this idea for a while, but since my dumb laptop wasn't installed with Word, I couldn't write it...I attempted writing this in 3rd person, because uh, believe me, I need the practice. Tell me what you think with that nice little review button...If you click it, I will give you a virtual cake. Yup, that's right, cake. I'm out of my virtual cookies... :/**

**Disclaimer: This random fangirl does not own TMNT. Or virtual cookies. So, yeah.**

* * *

**Insomnia**

***15 years ago***

Splinter's eyes snapped open when he heard a noise coming from one of his children's room. It wasn't unlikely that one of his turtles were up at this hour. Even though he was new to fatherhood, in three weeks' time he already knew the aspects of each of their personalities. Being the rambunctious child that Michelangelo was, Splinter assumed that it was him causing the ruckus down the hall. Exhaling loudly with annoyance, he ventured to Michelangelo's room to put him back to bed. What he did not expect though, was for the orange-clad turtle to be sleeping soundly, with the covers sprawled out over his small form. Scratching his beard in confusion, he continued to peek in each of his turtle's rooms. He looked in the second room, to see Raphael draped over the side of his bed, snoring loudly. Splinter chuckled when he saw Leonardo clutching his bear tightly. When he got to the last room, he found what he was looking for. Donatello was playing with some dinosaur toys on the floor.

"Donatello?" Splinter said in a demanding tone. "Why are you awake, my son?"

Donatello dropped his T-rex and look up at his father. " Playing."

Splinter huffed in annoyance. "You can play with your toys tomorrow. Now, it is time for bed."

Donatello pouted and replied, "But I'm not tired!"

"We all need sleep Donatello. Your brothers are already asleep. Now, let's get you back in your bed."

"I tried sleeping! I can't go to sleep, so I played with my toys." Donatello whined.

"Well, you will try again. Now go back to bed my son."

Donatello crawled back in bed and snuggled into the covers. Splinter smiled warmly and said, "Goodnight my son." With the flip of a switch, Donnie was in the dark again. Oh, how he hated the dark. He tried shutting his eyes but they eventually fluttered open. He tried to fall asleep many times, but all his efforts were in vain. He gave up and stared at the ceiling like he had last night, and the night before that. Why is it that sleep never finds him? Does sleep hate him? He panicked at that. He doesn't know why sleep would hate him; he didn't do anything to it! He sat there for a good hour or two before he collapsed from exhaustion and fell asleep.

***Now***

Splinter wandered down the hallway in the middle of the night to use the restroom when he heard furious typing. He knew it must be Donatello working in his lab again. His sleepless nights had become a habit since he was very young. Splinter was actually amazed at how little sleep Donatello could function properly on.

Sighing, he walks to his son's room and stands in the doorway. When Donatello finally looks up from his laptop he jumps out of his swivel chair and assumes his ninja stance. Splinter, now amused chuckles. Donatello turns three shades of red and snaps, "Are you trying to scare me half to death?!" Splinter's laughs subsides and he replies, "No, but that _was_ pretty funny." Donatello pouts at this.

"Well…Umm….Do you uh, need something Sensei?" Donnie stammers out. Splinter sighs and motions for his son to sit by him on the ground. "Why are you still awake? You know we have training in the morning." Splinter's eyes wonder around his son's messy room and spot a half full cup of coffee. "…And I thought I told you not to drink coffee this late!" His son sheepishly smiled and muttered an apology.

"I was working on finding and alternate power source for Shell razor, and discovered that maybe I could use solar panels on the top of the vehicle make the car move forward. I think that-" Splinter put a hand over his son's mouth. "Sleep now, work later, Donatello." He guides him to his room and tucks him in.

"Goodnight Donatello." Donnie sighs and says, "Goodnight." Splinter leaves and Don lays awake thinking about all of the work he needs to do. He once again stared at the ceiling in muttered, "I guess some things never change."


End file.
